Mist Child
by Hikari Kain
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba get sent on their latest mission to a small village on the outskirts of the Country of Fire. What they find, is not what they expect.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yay! My first Fanfic! I will dutifully continue writing untill this story chooses to bring itself to an end (What? You actually though Authors wrote stories?! Tsktsk). You all are lucky I am better at typing than I am at printing(writing). Otherwise my story would look like this: Soi Soi Soi Soi Soi Soi Soi Soi Soi Soi Soi Soi Soi Soi. Can you understand that? I didn't think so. (For those of you who don't watch "Arbyn'Cheif" on , that is thew sound of a rolfcopter). One more thing, I had to change some parts of the story due to computer failingness xP. I couldn't use italics to represent thought. 'Cause I'm using the dumbest wordprossesser in excistance. It doesn't even really qualify as a word processor I have to spell-check this story but cut and pasting from this "Notepad" to my email accout, because I use the most awesome OS in existance (Mac), and my internet has spell-check (But this is actually a symptom of good internet service). This entire story is done on a Laptop T.T' .

Hope you leik it!!

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. If I had created Naruto, It would probably fail xP.

Chapter 1

Now, where could Naruto be? Only at his favorite place in the world, Icharaku's Ramen of course! He was going down his twelfth bowl of the best Miso Ramen on earth with Iruka-sensei. They were celebrating Naruto's latest success in a mission to the Country of Wind. Not that Iruka-sensei needed a reason to treat his favorite student to ramen. Sadly, however, this victory was to be short lived, for, Naruto was about to receive his latest mission.

Hinata was standing just around the corner of the ramen stall, gathering up the courage to do what Tsunade-sama had bidden her. It was a simple mission, one that consisted of two words, "Fetch Naruto". But what was she going to say to him? She looked inside, and saw Naruto voraciously gulping down a thirteenth bowl. Iruka-sensei wasn't eating, as he had been full from his first. Iruka-sensei had been smiling, watching Naruto in a fatherly manner, when he noticed Hinata stealing a peek inside. Hinata realized she had been spotted, and spun around blushing furiously, and decided to enter the ramen stall before things got awkward.

"Oh, hello Hinata!" Iruka-sensei smiled through a teethy grin," what a surprise!"

Naruto turned around from his ramen and greeted, "Hey Hinata!"

Hinata blushed a bit more, if such a thing was possible, "K-k-konichiwa."

"Would you like to join us Hinata?" offered Iruka.

"Oh, o-okay." Hinata sat down in one of the stools , and a bowl of ramen was placed in front of her. She picked up the spoon nervously, and began to eat. She ate slowly, and by the time she had finished her bowl, Naruto was going down his twenty-fifth.

Iruka-sensei laughed, "Okay Naruto, you can stop now, before you eat me out of house and home preferably!"

"Um, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah Hinata?" replied Naruto.

"Um, well, I-I, um, Hokage-sama, that is-"

"Hm? Old lady Tsunade? What about her?"

"Um, well- She sent me , to um-"

"I think what Hinata is trying to say Naruto, is that she is here to fetch for Tsunade-sama." Iruka looked closely at Hinata, "Isn't that right?

Hinata poked her fingers together, "Y-yes."

"In that case, you two had better get going then," Iruka-sensei had a broad smile, "You wouldn't want to keep the Hokage waiting, after all!"

Hinata blushed yet some more, realizing the amout of time wasted eating ramen.

"Okay," replied Naruto, "Thank you Iruka-sensei!"

Hinata and Naruto left. And not a minute too soon it would seem. Because Iruka was given the bill for the meal shortly after their departure. His cries of empty-walletedness echo across all of the Village Hidden In The Leafs.

"Um, Naruto-kun, should we go back to see if Iruka-sensei is alright?"

"Don't worry about it Hinata."

The twosome arrived at the Hokages office. Tsunade had an impatient look on her face, and Shizune was petting Tonton. Strangly enough, Kiba was asleep in the corner.

"What on earth took you so long?!" Yelled Tsunade. This racket woke up Akamaru, who in turn woke up Kiba.

Hinata face went staright back to the red palor it had had when she had been caught by Iruka-sensei back at Icharaku's. "Um-"

"Hey Hinata's here!" exclaimed the slowly awaking Kiba, " and Naruto too!"

"We were eating ramen," Naruto mumbled," What did you get me for anyways?"

Tsunade starred hard at Naruto, before relenting, and saying, "Whatever, you have a mission on the outskirts of the Country of Fire. You are to go to the small village in the north-eastern most part of our woods. You three I have deemed to be the most suitible for this mission. You should make is their in one day, if your fast, though I don't recommend rushing into this one. The townsfolk are complaing of mysterious attacks their livestock. They go to bed one night, and wake up to find their cattle slughtered, et cetera. I want you three to find the source of the attacks, and neutralize it."

The now fully alert Kiba frowned, "Thats it, we just go now?"

"Any time now would be good." answered Tsunade.

After Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba left, Shizune asked Tsunade, "But Tsunade-sama, didn't you just throw them together because they were conveniently the only Ninja available?"

Tsunade stretched her arms and yawned, saying, "I feel like a trip to the Hot springs, don't you?"

Sometime later, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba were walking through the forests of the Country of Fire. It was a long walk, and little was said. In order to express exactly how long they were walking for, I will add another ellipses.

At a clearing, Kiba said, "We should stop here for the night."

Naruto frowned, "Hey Kiba, isn't it a bit early to be setting up camp?" He pointed skyward, "It's still light out."

"Trust me on this one."

The threesome set up camp, and sat around a fire. They had nothing better to do, so they began to chitchat. Topics varied from "Kakashi's obsession with Flirting Paradise" to "Why do Gai and Lee grow their eyebrows so bushy?" Unfortunatly, Naruto was hungry, so their conversations ended up being rudely interupted by his growling stomach.

"He-he," Naruto put his hand over his tummy.

Because no-one had thought to bring any food along, Hinata offered, "Um, I could g-go foraging?"

"No need." Kiba stood up, and Akamaru jumped out of his sweater. He laughed, and said, "I'll go get some food for us all!" Then, before anyone could object, Kiba and Akamaru lept of into the distance.

This left Naruto and Hinata alone. Together. With only each other to keep company.

It was quiet. And dark. Naruto watched the stars, while Hinata watched Naruto. Eventually, Naruto glanced down, and noticed Hinata looking at him. She looked down at her feet, embarrassed. Naruto cocked his head, puzzled. After a few awkward moments, Naruto continued stargazing. And Hinata continued Narutogazing. She loved him so much, if only he knew. She loved his confidence. His deep, blue eyes. And the was his face would light up when invited to ramen. Like it was right now.

"Hinata! Look at that!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the sky.Hinata glanced up just in time to catch a glimpse of a star shooting across the sky.

"Now I make a wish right?" Naruto stood up, and punched the air excitedly, "I wish that I can be the one to bring Sasuke home!" He looked down at Hinata, "Who knows? Maybe this mission is connected to Orochimaru!"

Hinata stared at Naruto and said,"Um, think-" just before losing heart. Then, she gathered together all of the courage she felt like she had every had, and quietly said, "I think that if anyone bring him back, it would be you Naruto-kun." She stared at her feet, poking her fingers together at a MACH 1 pace. Such speed would put Lee to shame.

"Hinata..." He walked over to her, "Hinata..." Naruto sat down beside her,"Thank You."

A few awkward moments passed before Naruto tilted his head to the right and asked, "What are you going to wish for, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up to the boy beside her. It would have been so easy to confess her love at that moment. To tell him that her only wish was to be with him forever. Everything was perfect. She peeped deep into his blue eyes, "Um, I, um-that is I-"

Sadly, it was at this moment that Naruto's tummy decided to rudely remind everyone of how long it had been since they had last eaten. On one side, it lightened the atmosphere, on the other side, Hinata's words may have been lost forever.

"Hey, what's taking Kiba so long?"

Hinata closed her eyes and made the corresponding seal.

"Byuakugan." She scanned the area. No Kiba chakra anywhere near thier camp. Hinata relayed this peice of information to Naruto.

He stood up, "We should look for him."

Hinata stood up as well, "Okay."

The twosome lept off into the forest on their search for Kiba.

Well, that's the end of chapter one. Please Review. If you don't review I will be forced to kill you ; ). The more reviews I get, the faster I will write the story.

This story is just beginning, so I don't expect anyone to understand the title yet(except for me D).

Note: The rest of the story isn't exactly the same as this. What I mean, is that I'm not sure if there will be too many more NarutoxHinata moments like this. But it will get fun, so if you like Naruto, you should like this too (I hope, this is my intention anyways).  
This Chapter is pretty short eh? I'm not sure how long this particular story is gonna be, 'cause I don't want it to be so long that it becomes boring, but I also don't want it to be so short that you can't enjoy some of the special moments that you can only enjoy in Fanfics (Like this NaruHina moment). Second Chapter's Coming any day now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoi everyone! I'm finally back. I'm kinda embarrassed about how long this took, and how short it is. I finally wrote something I like though, so I'm sticking to it. By the way, in this chapter, I'm introducing some basic Japanese words and Phrases. These will all be in Italics, so that you know that it isn't just a typo.

Japanese Vocab for today:

Hai yes

Iie no

Daijovu desu ka are you all right?

Boku wa doko desu ka where am I?

Kore wa this

Boku wa (boys) I

desu verb "to be" (I **am**, you **are**, this **is)**

desu ka is this?/ is that?/ is it ?(question)

Ohiyogozaimasu good morning

The reason this took so long to post (btw), is because I would always write up, like, four chapters (not really) and then cross it **all** out (this is true).

Chapter 2

Naruto and Hinata searched well into the night. It probably wasn't the safest thing to be doing, because both Naruto and Hinata were in a weakened state from having neither food nor sleep for quiet some time. Especially since there was supposed to be someone who has a taste for slaughtering things nearby. However, in their grogginess, the two failed to realize this, so the search continued.

A long time was spent searching for Kiba. If only they knew, not only was he completely safe, he was also enjoying a delicious meal, in another camp, with two other people.

Flashback

Kiba had been foraging for quite some time, and without much success. All of a sudden, Akamaru picked up a scent. The scent of real food! Of course they followed the scent together, and lo and behold. What should they find besides a pig on a spit, turning on a fire, in a camp not unlike their own. It occurred to Kiba that the people who were sitting around ( a grand total of 2) could very well be the ones who were causing the attacks on the village livestock.

"What's that you got there?" He asked, jumping out of seclusion with Akamaru.

"Arf-Arf!"

"Cool doggy!" exclaimed one of the "thieves". This one couldn't be any older than Kiba. He seemed to react well to obscure accusations. "How did you do that? You guys came out of nowhere!"

"Uh," this question caught Kiba off guard, "I'm a Ninja."

"Shedinja! I love that Pokémon! But you look nothing like a-"

"Masuda-san, he asked about the pig," Said the older Gentleman, bringing everyone back to the original subject.

"Yes, about that-" Kiba started.

"Oh! You want something to eat! How ignorant of me to be so rude, when you are obviously so hungry!" Masuda smiled brightly, "_Boku wa Masuda, Taichi desu_, by the way!** To, Kore wa Ryuuga desu**! You can call me Taichan though! No-one ever calls me that, but it would be nice if some one did!"

"There's probably a reason why people don't call you that Masuda." Said Ryuuga.

"Ano..." Kiba was shocked. He was now being invited to dine on the very meal he had just tried to accuse these people of stealing. "Sure I'll have some! How about you Akamaru?"

"Arf-Arf!!" Ok, so they weren't going to turn down the food offer. But sympathize with them. The food smelled great. He was hungry. Besides, Taichi seemed to fruity to be the kind of person to steal like a bandit. So they ate.

End of Flashback

The rest of The Country of Fire's Great Forest was not so cordial.

"Wait." Hinata scanned the area with Byakugan. She and Naruto had been searching for Kiba for quite some time. "I see someone."

"Eh?! _Kiba-kun desu ka_?"

Hinata thought about it for a split second, "No. But I think we should find out who it is..." This person had strange chakra. Albeit, powerful, but strange. The two went straight to the person. Who turned out to be nothing more than a child. He was in a fettle position, crying softly. He stood out from the surrounding foliage however, due to deep red hair. His cloths were white, but splattered with blood. Naruto jumped down, and approached the boy.

Enter: Daisuke

What is happening to me?

...

I cried for hours in those woods. Those dark, scary woods. All alone. By myself. Just like **he **said I always would be. Nothing to keep m company but a cold, unwelcome feeling. In these horrible, frightful woods.

Why am I here?

...

Leaves shifted around me, blown by an eerie breeze. Every thing seems eerie when your alone in the dark though, so that wasn't saying much. I was vaguely aware of two people watching me. One, garbed in orange, approached me.The two mysterious people exchanged whispers. The orange clad person lifted me gently. I kept my face covered.

Who are these people?

I could feel the bright sun on my face when I awoke. I don't know when I fell asleep. I opened my eyes a crack to view my surroundings. It was immediately obvious that I was in a camp of sorts. That is to say, there were tents, and a fire, and not much else. But I suppose it qualified. I felt less scared in the daylight.

A girl sat down beside me. A girl with white eyes. How curious...

"Ano, " she started, "_ Daijovu desu ka_?"

"I'm fine. Am I not supposed to be alright?"

"You had many injuries, so I gave you some of my medicine." She replied, showing a bottle with some sort of jell in it.

"_Doko desu ka_?"

"Ano, this is our temporary camp."

"You gave me medicine?"

"Hai."

"Did you carry me here?"

"Iie."

"Am I safe with you? Will you protect me?"

...

Silence fell between us. She looked at the ground, poking her fingers together, as if she was supposed to be the one afraid and nervous.

...

"Ano..." She looked up, "_Watashi wa Hyuga, Hinata desu_. I will definitely protect you."

I stared at Hinata. She spoke with such conviction. I immediately felt safer. I could see the determination in her eyes.

It was at this time that the orange clad person decided to come out of his tent. _"Ohiyogozaimasu_!" He cheerfully exclaimed, "How is everyone this morning?"

"Ano, Naruto-kun, it's three in the afternoon." Quietly replied Hinata.

Both Naruto and I stared at Hinata. Naruto Spoke first, "Why didn't you wake me up?! We have a mission!"

"Ano-"

"It wasn't necessary to let me sleep in Hinata-san, " was what I said.

"But-"

"We have to hurry!" Naruto quickly began packing everything, and was surprisingly fast at it.

"I guess we're going now." Hinata said.

"If you're going, I'll follow."

"Ano, I can carry you-"

"That won't be necessary. I can still walk."

Hinata gave Daisuke a puzzled look, "Why would we be walking?"

End of chapter 2

Sorry if that was disappointing. It'll get better. What did you guys think of the Japanese. I only used the stuff I already knew, and I only used it to make the story flow better. Did it just make things worse, or what? I'm want to give an apology to Pirate Queen, for not making a super-special-awesome cliff-hanger. I really am. I promise to update faster next time. Now that all of my OCs are introduces, things should go more smoothly, and more in character. Basically, I've done all I can as a writer, and now I'm just gonna let the characters do as they wish.

By the way, did you think Taichi was gay? He does act that way doesn't he . He's very fruity. I like him though. I wanted some one Extra cheerful to make the random people happy. But I also want to make it serious, because I love moments. Special anime Fanservice moments. Like when Hinata says, "I never go back on my words... That is also my way of the ninja!" During the Chuunin exams x3. I love Hinata!

Reply please. Soon. Or Rock Lee will come to your house and go ** EXTREME LOTUS** on your ass.


End file.
